


Tattoos - Jeffmads soulmate AU

by LiteralCancerTM



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Background Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Modern Universe, Soulmate AU, background Theoburr, background lams, background mullette, homophobes, idk where this will go, jeffmads - Freeform, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCancerTM/pseuds/LiteralCancerTM
Summary: Two weeks after you met your soulmate you got a tattoo on your wrist of their first thought when you met. James' is a little embarrassing and Thomas' is flat out crude.~DISCONTINUED~





	1. Chapter 1

James certainly didn’t expect himself to be in this predicament at the dinner table with his very conservative parents and nine siblings. It was the Thanksgiving season and he was visiting Virginia for a month from New York for family time. Exactly two weeks ago his family went to a dinner party, this was where he met Thomas. They had become fast friends and now he was wondering if Thomas could be his soulmate. The first reason being he was getting a tattoo on his wrist, telling him he had met his soulmate two weeks ago. Second being it was the exact time he had met Thomas.

James immediately paled when he realized if Thomas actually was his soulmate Thomas was going to have a weird tattoo.

His family stared at his wrist as his tattoo developed. His sister Nelly was fangirling and couldn’t keep herself from crying happy tears for her brother. His siblings started laughing so hard when his tattoo fully developed that they were crying. He cringed as his mother and father exchanged disapproving glances. His tattoo read “I’d totally smash that ass." James stood up. “Hey, um I gotta go and make some phone calls,” he explained before running up to the guest room. He slammed the door and sank to the floor, back against the white door. His heart pounded, of all things to have permanently tattooed on your wrist, it had to be so crude. He dialed Thomas number, only to be interrupted by an incoming call from said man. He picked it up, about to say something, but immediately cut off by Thomas. 

“James-you-will-not-believe-what-just-happened-oh-my-gosh-I-got-my-tattoo-I-wonder-who-it-is-it’s-a-pretty-funny-one,” he exclaimed all in one breath. 

“Thomas, breathe,” James scolded, “and I can believe it. I got mine too.” Thomas then screamed into his phone He was pretty certain his ears were bleeding right after. 

“REALLY?!” Thomas yelled. “Do you know who your soulmate is yet?!?!?! The odds of us getting it close to the same time is pretty crazy!” James mentally facepalmed, Thomas was so dense. But maybe it was for the best that his parents thought it was a girl for now. His parents believed that if your soulmate was someone of the same sex there was something horribly wrong with you. They would definitely disown him, even if it wasn’t his fault Thomas was his soulmate.

“Yeah, that’s pretty crazy,” James deadpanned.

“What does yours say?” Thomas asked, not even bothering to mention what his said.

“Um, uh, mine says ‘A sweater-vest? Seriously?’” James quickly lied. If Thomas wanted to know who his soulmate was, he was going to have to figure it out himself. “What does yours say, Thomas?”

“Oh! Mine said ‘Quick, think something sexy at him! Oh wait, did that count? Crap, I really hope he’s not my soulmate now’. Isn’t that funny?” James found it amusing Thomas was so excited over an embarrassing thought. “But who wouldn’t want to be my soulmate?”

“Everybody wants to be your soulmate,” James assured. “Is there anyone you hope it is?” 

“Well, not gon’ lie, I hoped it was you, but you got a different tat. Um there was this really pretty girl there, she’s super hot, like, almost as hot as me.” James had to giggle at this, Thomas could be so self-centered at times. “And she doesn’t have her tattoo yet, well as far as I know.” James zoned out as Thomas rambled on and on about how hot the woman was, he thought about how Thomas was hoping it was him. He snapped back to reality as Thomas began repeating his name. “James. James. James. Jamie. Jamie. Jamie. Jamie. Jemmy. Jemmy. Jemmy.Jemmy.”

“What do you want, Thomas?” James sighed, rolling his eyes. It wasn’t like Thomas could see the rude gesture, but he definitely felt it.

“I asked you a question,” Thomas answered.

“And what was that?”

“Um, who’d you meet that day?”

“I met you and a girl named Dolley. So it might be Dolley,” James told him, totally lying about Dolley. He met her three years ago, they were good friends, but now definitely not soulmates.

“I’m going to call the girl, talk to you later,” Thomas said. 

“Okay, good luck, Thomas.” James hung up, regretting he hadn’t told Thomas that they were soulmates, but also glad he didn’t have to face the embarrassment of his thoughts. He sighed for probably the fifth time that day then got up from his position on the floor and sat at his computer desk. He had liked Thomas right when he saw him, that’s the reason why he talked to him. 

James knew he would have to keep this a secret from his parents if they found out his soulmate was a guy he would probably get disowned. He and his siblings didn’t understand why his parents were like this, it wasn’t like anyone had a choice who their soulmate was. But they knew their parents would never change, so they just left it at that.  
He knew Thomas would figure it out eventually, probably after he called the woman he was talking about. James logged onto Twitter and messaged his best friend Aaron about the whole thing.

James @JamesMadison 8m  
@AaronBurrSir I just got my tattoo and I think I know who it is.  
#Itsreallyweird #omlsendhelp

A.Burr @AaronBurrSir 8m  
@JamesMadison Who is it? What does it say?  
#howweird #imreallyhappyforyou

James @JamesMadison 7m  
@AaronBurrSir Remember that Thomas Jefferson guy I told you about? I think it’s him. It says ‘I’d totally smash that ass’. My parents aren’t exactly happy about that,  
#canttellthem #embarrassing 

A.Burr @AaronBurrSir 7m  
@JamesMadison Lol, does he know? I hope your parents don’t figure out it’s him tho  
#ishipit

James @JamesMadison 6m  
@AaronBurrSir No, I kind of told him @DolleyTheDoll was my soulmate just bc I can’t deal with this rn.  
#oops

Dolley @DolleyTheDoll 5m  
@JamesMadison @AaronBurrSir James, you what?! Aaron, you live close to him, go kick his ass for me  
#angery #triggered #ishipittoo

A.Burr @AaronBurrSir 5m  
@DolleyTheDoll @JamesMadison Sure thing  
#Ivebeenwantingtodothat

James @JamesMadison 4m  
@DolleyTheDoll @AaronBurrSir can you guys just cover for me please? I also want him to figure it out like on the phone he was so dense.  
#please #help #iloveyouguys

A.Burr @AaronBurrSir 3m  
@JamesMadison @DolleyTheDoll I will, not sure about Dolley tho. I don’t really care to snitch.  
#Snitchesgetstitches

Dolley @DolleyTheDoll 1m  
@JamesMadison @AaronBurrSir Fine, but if Thomas asks me I’m showing him my wrist  
#whatever #idc

James @JamesMadison 1m  
@DolleyTheDoll @AaronBurrSir TYSM ily Dolley, Aaron  
#thanks #nohomoaaron

James felt his heart sink with relief, he was covered for a bit. At least until Thomas found out or he had to tell Thomas. Hopefully, it would be smooth sailing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm typing this on my shitty first gen IPad, so I'll be serious about editing after school. Sorry in advance.

"Mon Dieu!" Lafayette exclaimed as Thomas kicked down his door during an intimate moment with his boyfriend Hercules. The two men lived together, just easier in terms of money, although both were set for life. "Pardon my French, but, Thomas, what the fuck?! Jesus fucking Christ, I'm busy! GET A DAMN LIFE! Lafayette flipped him off and stuck out his tongue.

Thomas stood in the doorway, mildly amused at the sight he walked in on. Lafayette and his boyfriend Hercules Mulligan were both shirtless on Lafayette's bed. Wait- were those hickeys? "That's not even French," Thomas laughed.

"I know! Get out of my shitting room!" Thomas doubled over in laughter, Lafayette was still getting the hang of American curse words. "I think I made a mistake- but whatever! What do you want?!"

"I got my tattoo!" Thomas whispered. Lafayette jumped out of bed and started fangirling with Thomas like two schoolgirls, leaving poor old Hercules horny and disappointed. They left the room to sit in the living room as Hercules just awkwardly followed behind.

"Hey, baby," Hercules said quietly, "I'm going to go home. Come over later if you want to finish. Or not, you don't have to." He rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort, he wasn't exactly great around people.

"Yeah, okay," Lafayette replied curtly, giving a little wave of his hand. He didn't mean to be rude or anything, he was just really distracted at the moment. They had just gotten over a huge fight and the wounds were still fresh, and Lafayette totally wasn't thinking when he replied. So it definitely didn't help that Hercules was a little sensitive.

"Not even a 'Bye Hercules' or a 'Love you, Hercules'," the tailor grumbled to himself as he saw himself to the door. "Love you too, Laf!" he yelled before slamming the door behind him. Hercules knew it was silly to get mad at his soulmate, but he really couldn't help it, he just liked being assured Lafayette actually liked him.

"Who pissed in his Cheerios?" Thomas joked. "Right!! Back to my tattoo then!"

Lafayette squealed and clapped his hands energetically. "Do you know who it is yet? Oh, wait! Do not tell me, I want to wait to see who you begin dating soon. Oh my God, Thomas this is amazing!" Lafayette decided Thomas would be adorable with a soulmate, well, everyone was (usually), but Thomas was different. Thomas had more enemies than friends, mostly because of his political views, but also because Hamilton was an asshole who hated him and his soulmate John agreed. Now, John was friends with pretty much everyone, much like Lafayette himself, meaning people generally agreed with him. So, in short, Thomas needed a soulmate, he would be a lot happier person. "But at least tell me what it says, mon ami!"

Thomas held out his wrist for Lafayette, who immediately screamed. He jumped on Thomas, hugging him again. "That is so cute! Your soulmate is going to be adorable, I can just feel it!" Thomas laughed along with him, happy that his friend was there. "You gotta make some phone calls, Choo-Choo!"

Choo-Choo was the nickname Lafayette had given Thomas after he discovered the 'Thomas the Tank Engine' Cartoon. He knew it drove our poor ol' Choo-Choo insane, that's why he did it. But then Hamilton picked up on it and started calling Thomas by his nickname, ending in them both getting suspended from their jobs in an office. Needless to say, Lafayette only called him that when they were alone.

"Okay!"

* * *

Thomas laid down in his bed and stared at the ceiling. It all wasn't adding up. Martha had said she didn't get her tattoo yet (and that she was happy for him) and James' tattoo read differently than what Thomas had thought. Maybe there was someone he was forgetting about and they would call him soon. No, he knew he only met James and Martha. So why did Thomas have a tattoo?

"Thomas!" Lafayette yelled from the kitchen, beckoning him to get up. He found Lafayette hanging out with Angelica in the kitchen. Angelica watched him come in, tackling him to the ground when he got within five feet of her. She grabbed his wrist then squealed. If everyone was going to squeal then maybe Thomas didn't want a soulmate.

"Angie? What are you doing here?" Thomas asked after they got up.

"Lafayette told me what happened, duh!" She rolled her eyes and took a seat on a stool that stood by the island. "So who is it?" 

Lafayette immediately covered his ears. "Nope! Do not want to hear it!" he yelled.

"I don't know yet," Thomas admitted softly. "I talked to some people, but it's not them. Maybe... I dunno, I'm kind of bummed out. I really wanted to meet them, not as a friend, but as a soulmate." He leaned against a wall and folded his arms, exhaling.

"Maybe they are just shy?" Lafayette suggested. Angelica nodded, attempting to try and keep Thomas' hopes up. "Or maybe you just forgot you met someone."

"No," Thomas said, "I know I only met James and Martha."

"James and Martha who?" Angelica inquired, she knew a couple Mathas and maybe Laf knew a James.

"James Madison and Martha Wayles."

Lafayette and Angelica got an excited look in their eyes. "I know James!" Lafayette announced.

"And I know Martha!" Angelica added. "What are the odds?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO on this Nintendo thing I got banned for two weeks then today when I got unbanned I did it again. I'm great.
> 
> Y'all are lucky I could actually post this in decent timing. I have school in the morning (I have to get up at 6:30 to get ready (it's one in the morning right now)) and I was procrastinating like crazy, then I accidentally deleted it a couple times. So yeah, thanks for the support already. Definetly was not expecting that! I love you all!
> 
> (please ignore my errors, I'm tired and had a shitty day, i don't care to edit properly right now)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a Mullette chapter, seeing as I left them off on a bad note. I needed to fix it or else it would feel incomplete. Yenno, lil subplots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!
> 
> Really fucking sappy, just thought you should know.

James tapped his foot to the beat of a song that played on the radio as he waited in a Starbucks for Lafayette. They weren't super close friends like him and Dolley or Aaron, but they were pretty good ones. Lafayette came in just then, almost immediately locking eye contact with James. He hurried over and sat across from him, accepting a small pumpkin spice latte from him. "So what's this with you and Thomas?" he questioned after they said their hellos.

James laughed. "Straight to the point, huh? You've always been such a gossip, Laf. I suppose I know a little something about Thomas getting his soulmate." He shrugged, not wanting to come off as weird about the whole ordeal.

"Oui, apparently you got yours too?" Lafayette sipped his latte, staring suspiciously. He wanted to get to the bottom of Thomas' soulmate issue, so he had to be an undercover cop, as he put it.

James nodded, playing with the straw in his raspberry tea. "Yes, mine is Dolley. I would be with her right now, but you're here and she's at work."

"Awe, James, it's great you found your soulmate," he sighed wistfully. "I remember when I got my tattoo, Hercules nearly flew to France when we found out, even though we were just teens at the time." This piqued James' interest, he gave Laf a look which made him carry on. Lafayette sighed dreamily as he looked at his own tattoo. "Alright, so I was at the airport because I had just been in America for an exchange program. I was walking to the bathroom and bumped into Hercules, now I did not know him at the time, keep in mind. I helped him up off of the ground and the first thing he said was, 'Looks like I have fallen for you.' Stuff happened and-" he broke off to glare at James, who was aggressively winking, "no, not that stuff. Anyway, I had ended up getting his Phone number and two weeks later I got my tattoo."

James knew how Lafayette's tattoo read, he had just never asked why it said what it did. His said, "Say it, dammit." So to learn the backstory was kind of cool. He listened, bemused as Lafayette continued, practically falling out of his chair, swooning. "He's so thoughtful and kind, strong and handsome. He's definitely an ambivert- shy around people he doesn't know too well, but open to myself and close friends." All of a sudden Lafayette stopped his chatter to stare at the wall. He turned his gazes to meet James', looking regretful and panicked. "Mon Dieu," he whispered.

He stood up, swearing in both French and English at himself. "What is it?" James asked, a little worried for his friend. Whatever was going on definitely was scaring Laf.

"Hercules," Lafayette whispered in a frightful, tiny voice.

* * *

Hercules was just minding his own business, playing Farcry 4 in his room and eating chips when suddenly he heard someone come in his apartment and scream his name. Before he could even pause his game and get up his boyfriend was in his room. He looked worried, nervous and tired all at the same time. "Babe, you okay?" he asked, turning his full body to face the Frenchman.

"This is not about me being okay, it is about you being okay!" he squeaked out. Lafayette jumped on Hercules, smothering him into a warm embrace.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hercules mumbled into Lafayette's shirt.

Laf brought Hercules' face up with his hands so he could stare into his eyes. "Did I make you sad or hurt you?" he fretted.

"I'll need more detail than that."

"When we were at my place and Thomas came home. During that, did you feel I pushed you away or something?"

Hercules swallowed a lump, it would break Laf to know he hurt his feelings, even if it was just a little bit. "No, Laf, I'm fine. You were excited for Thomas, is all. I understand."

"No! I know I hurt you and- and it was not right. I just got distracted then I- I am so sorry Hercules! I do not want you to be hurt because I was inconsiderate, and rude, and-" he was cut off by Hercules.

"Baby, it's fine, really."

"It's not fine!" Lafayette protested. As he rambled on Hercules found it hard to understand what his boyfriend was saying, as his accent got thicker whenever he was worried, sick or scared.

"If you're going to apologize at least make it so I can understand you," Herc said, sitting up and allowing Lafayette to remain on his lap.

"Désolé, mon amour, these are just the pleas of a selfish man, who wishes not to lose the trust of the one he loves. Hercules, I understand I hurt your feelings and that in doing so I have committed many errors. First being, I have caused you to feel sad and I do not believe you deserve that kind of treatment. Deux, I have made a little tear in our relationship, one of the many I, myself, have caused. And last of all, I probably now cannot ask you a question, which I have meaning to ask for quite some time." Hercules opened his mouth to say something but was shushed by Laf placing a finger to his lips. " Regardless, I am a stupid, selfish, idiotic man that does not deserve to be your soulmate."

"No, Laf, don't say that," Hercules scolded.

"Hercules, will you ever forgive me?" Lafayette was on the verge of crying in fear of Hercules hating him and never wanting to see him again.

Hercules saw this and smiled warmly, pulling him into another hug. "Of course I will, honey, a simple apology would have sufficed. I don't need Alex corrupting your mind to make you talk 24/7." Lafayette let a little sob escape his lips as he clutched onto Hercules. "Babe, what's the matter? I said I forgave you, didn't I?"

"Y-yes, I am just so relieved! I thought you were going to break up with me and damn me to Hell."

Hercules had to laugh at this. "I'm not God, silly. And why would I want to break up with you? You're all I need in my life. I don't need anything else, not even that sewing machine I want. And you know how much I want it."

"You love me more than that machine?" 

"Of course I do."

I guess you don't want it then." Lafayette pulled back and wiped his tears, shrugging. A small smirk played on his lips as Hercules' eyes widened.

"w-well I never said that!"

Lafayette laughed, climbed off his lap and led his significant-other to the entrance area. "This was plan B," he admitted. "But seeing as you forgave me, I guess I can bring it back to the store."

"No!" Hercules protested as he sat in the floor, hugging the box. "You already bought it for me, it's too late!" 

Lafayette snickered and crouched down next to Hercules. "Je'taime," he whispered, after kissing Hercules on the nose. 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for all the comments and kudos! They really brighten my day. I woke up, in a horrible mood as my brother was being a little bitch, then I logged on and read the comments. My day went great because of those. If there is anything you want to see happen in this fic I will see what I can do for you. I don't care how many suggestions you make, from 0-100, as long as this keeps you guys happy.
> 
> Stay safe out there, my children


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little late! I meant to finish this earlier but I had to works something else woops x/ also it shorter than usual, but as I said before, I needed to get it up

James’ heart dropped, he began to sweat nervously as he rolled his parents' request around in his head. After a moment he repeated them, well, sort of anyway. “You… You want to meet my soulmate?” he questioned. “Like soon?”  


“Yes,” his mother confirmed, “Unlike some of our other children-” she stopped to glare at James’ younger sister Sarah, “I’m sure your soulmate will be straight.” Sarah shrank back under the gaze of her mother. She was only invited over for Thanksgiving because her father insisted on all the children being there. “We do know you figured it out, so there is no way out of this. We want to meet her and give you our blessing.”  


“Mom,” James protested, “we’re not getting married, we just found each other.” James knew he had to lie again, his parents knew he found his soulmate and they weren’t about to let that go. “And I’m pretty sure she’ll want to be with her family this month.”  


“I’m not saying she has to be here for Thanksgiving dinner, I just want to meet her. Any time during this month will suffice.”

"Bu-"  


"End of discussion."

"Yes, mother," James said, shuffling to the guest room. He flopped on the bed and stared at the the ceiling as he wondered what he had gotten himself into. The next step was to contact Dolley. He dialed her number and called her. 

"Hello?" Dolley answered almost immediately.

"Hey, um, we have a problem. Uh, my mom wants to meet my soulmate and you're Thomas' fill-in I suppose." James fumbled awkwardly with his words, he knew Dolley could be terrifying when mad.

"SHE WHAT?!" Dolley yelled into the phone.

"I know, I know. It sounds bad. But please, you're my only hope Dolley!" 

"Well what do you expect me to do James?"

"Dolley, please! Just one night, pretend to be my soulmate for my parents," he pleaded, growing desperate. "I need this, you don't want your friend getting disowned, right?" James needed this from her, the fear of rejection from his parents enough to drive a man insane, he just couldn't get in trouble with his mother. Or father for that matter. 

"One night? You promise just one night?" she asked, considering doing it just because James was her very best friend

"Yes! I promise!" James cried urgently (he's not actually crying. He's not that much of a babbu, jeez guys). He waited impatiently as he awaited Dolley's response.

"If its only one night then I suppose I could. When should I come over?"

The two mused over the details and their plan for the rest of the night as Thomas stared at the stars in his room.

* * *

Thomas gazed longingy at the stars, wishing he could be one. Don't ask him about it, it was something that's seemed right in the moment and he's still a little embarrassed about it. He was envious of those stars, how free they were, not a care in their universe. Well, except for maybe that they were all burning, but that didn't matter. "Y'all probably don't have any trouble with soulmates," he grumbled, "Y'all probably don't even have no soul. Lucky bastards."

Thomas wasn't one to complain about anything other than Hamilton and poor fashion choices, so he'd never thought he'd be ranting to a bunch of stars that were thousands of light-years away. Much less one had started calling 'Maddy'. He was so hung up on James lately, it just didn't makes sense. Why did James get his tattoo at nearly the same time as himself? Why did James pick up the phones so quickly? Why did he seem so nervous on the phone? 

Why had he been avoiding Thomas?

Over the course of the past week James had been rarely answering his calls, responding to his texts- even though they were all marked as read, and he had been supplying excuses for when requested to hang out with him. Thomas had never felt this way before, so lonely and empty, knowing his soulmate was somewhere out there without him, regradless hewas still obsessing over James. He had never done that with a person before.

Thomas closed his velvety curtains then laid down for the night. Nothing made sense anymore and he vowed to get to the bottom of his problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured it out on Deviant Art! You gotta comment and favourite a lot of stuff so then people will view your profile. It works! just got 5 followers in one hour. Wo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know whats poppin jimbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate my school. Our stupid premiere is just... ahh... Imma murder them. I'm going to overthrow the fucking government lmao.
> 
> **Sorry I haven't posted! I got busy with school and other fics

James hurried to the front door when the doorbell rang, to find Dolley standing there. "Hey, come on in," he invited. 

"Forgive me," she whispered after noticing James' parents in the living room, within view. She pressed her lips to James'. She pulled back, awkwardly taking his hand. This was how they planned their act during the night. "Hi babe," she greeted, muttering an apology once again.

James noticed his mom grinning in approval. "Hey, doll. You wanna come and meet my parents or something?" This was all pretty embarrassing for James, that was his first kiss, although he would never admit it, and he was never an intimate person. He was also worried his parents would suspect something. 

"Sure!" she replied cheerily.

James' parents smiled at the two of them as Dolley approached, for some reason Dolley was unsettled by their grins. "Mom, dad, this is Dolley. She is my girlfriend," James introduced. "Dolley, these are my parents."

"Nice to meet you," Dolley said, respectfully nodding her head. 

"Likewise," James' mother agreed. "Why don't you come on over to the dining room? There we can talk and eat." She led everyone else to the dining area, where James and Dolley sat across from her and her husband.

Okay, guys, I have serious writer's block for this and I've been trying really hard to write this scene. I'm sorry I haven't updated this in like a week! If any of you have ideas on how this scene should go, please comment! I seriously can't figure this out

thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was lunch time and I had taken off my sweater bc it was almost like 40 degrees (104 for you Americans) outside. The bell rang so I was walking back inside, putting on my sweater bc I was wearing a spaghetti strap and I knew someone would get mad. Then my homeroom teacher stopped me and scolded me for that. I got dress-coded lmao, I wonder if high school is any different.


End file.
